Kamen Rider Ultima
by Exiakaiser
Summary: The Shard have come from an alternate dimension to conquer our world. However, in order to do so, they must awaken their boss after 200,000 years sleep by harvesting energy from human emotions. However, Kamen Rider Ultima, Kurogane Tsurugi must defeat them before they successfully awaken their master, Daimond (Dias) and turn all life on earth into gemstone. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Ultima

Hello, Rider fans, and all other fans as well. This is Exiakaiser, with my own Rider story. This involves a story I started working on when _Kamen Rider OOO_ was on TV in Japan. I started watching it and came up with a story of my own involving the Riders, and came up with this one while I was watching _Let's Go Kamen Rider!_ However, around that time, I dropped it because it was getting too hot for me to think. So the idea was scrapped for the time being.

Jump to about a week ago. I came across another one of Fen-dono's works, involving Kamen rider Chrome, and decided to dust off my Ultima system and get to work on the story itself. As usual, helping me is Card Golem, however, this is actually my own story, so sorry if you were expecting anything like _Metal Hero GX._ First off, I AM NOT THAT LOW ON IDEAS THAT I WOULD RECYCLE ANYTHING!

…But that is beside the point…

FIRST, let's describe what a Kamen Rider is to the people who do NOT know yet. A Kamen Rider is a hero who let's his actions speak for themselves. They can be the lone wolf of the hero community, like Kamen Rider Shin, or can work in a company, like Kamen Rider Blade. They can travel to space like Fourze, or to other earth like Decade, or traverse time itself like Kamen Rider Den-O. There are, however, a few villain Riders as well, as Shadowmoon, the villain rider from _Kamen_ _Rider Black_. Some can be pure evil, like Ouja, or just a being looking to exist, like Ryuuga. However, most Riders are heroes in every sense of the word, no matter who you ask.

In essence, a Kamen Rider is a Good guy, like the ones we like in the US.

Also this idea is a tad old, so I am not gonna lie to you all. This story was recently dusted off and reworked, with a new set of villains and a system that was kind of like both Gokaiger's and the New Ultraman Ginga. And, at the same time, I admit that he is like Decade, so yeah, I will try to shell out the story as much as possible, so that the powers take time to use.

First, let's begin by profiling the main character of this story, Kamen Rider Ultima:

Kamen Rider Ultima

Name: Kurogane Tsurugi

Age: 25

Occupation: Archaeologist

Blood Type: A+

Sign: Aries

Personality: Laid back and relaxed, but at the same time, cautious and alert during missions and searches.

Quirks: Old films; TV show; also likes a decent glass of coffee and OJ.

Food Quirk: A slice of Pepperoni Pizza from the nearby pizza parlor.

History: Kurogane is one of the youngest Archaeologists when he is given the Ultima Driver. A Kamen Rider fan, he finds out (In this story) that some wishes are best left unanswered.

Catchphrase: "Now, let the quest begin."

Now, it is time for the villains of this particular story. They are the Shards, a race of sentient Crystal from a neighboring dimension.

Ami (Amethyst) a pop idol, she uses her sound abilities to make people happy: Feeds on happiness.

Sappiros (Sapphire) the Fear-monger, uses his strength and power to frighten: Feeds on Fear. He looks like a shark-man hybrid in his shard form. His inert form is a statuette of a shark.

Emeril (Emerald) The Shard's best scientist uses his brain to come up with plans: Feeds on sadness. His Inert for is a statuette of a snake, preferably a cobra.

Zircon (No Known Alias) the Knight of the group prefers an honorable match and hates Sappiros's style of doing things: Feeds on pride. His Inert for is a statuette of a Sword, one with a Lion's head on the bottom of the handle.

Their goal is to first awaken their master, Dias (Diamond). When he awakens, he will start to turn the world's population to gemstone. However, for some reason, the Ultima Driver is from the same dimension as the Shards. And it is the only thing that can fight the Shard.

Now for the clincher; because you all said that this chapter was rushed the first time, I am officially rewriting and re-posting this chapter, making it longer, and more the way you asked for it. That's right; your criticisms have been answered. Now, because of that, a few things will be changed:

First: The Ultima Driver will be introduced this chapter, as will Ultima Aegis, and he will still get a few of his powers this chapter. But, it will not be like last time, as this is just to show off what he can do at low level.

Finally: because you wanted this rewrite to occur, I will be merging the backstory from the second chapter to this one, making it what you asked for, and giving a massive headache

At the same time, the back-story will be revealed in this chapter; although I do not know why I should be doing is so early. The fact is that back-stories work best as a plot device later in the series, not in the first act.

Now, time to explain the look of the Ultima Driver, and the Look of Ultima. Since the theme is both past and future, Ultima has a look based off of the original Gundam, and the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode. However, instead of a human-like face, Ultima has a grasshopper- like helmet with a pair of antennae. The Ultima Driver is almost like the DecaDriver, but with a few modifications. First off, the Ultima driver has a larger space for placing the Rider Figures in through the top. This allows you to activate Rider forms quite easily. It also has the same activation sound as the Kabuto systems. And it also changes to let you know what forms he changes to.

And here is a list of forms for the first chapter.

Ultima Aegis

Ryuki

Kuuga

RX

Amazon

Now for the disclaimer, this is the most important part. I do not own Kamen Rider; it is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Co. Ltd. I do, however, own the main character, the system he uses, and his opponents. Now, for those of you reading this, get some popcorn, snacks, soda, coffee, tea, or whatever you eat or drink while reading, and enjoy.

-170 million years ago-

-In another dimension-

An unknown world was at war, with blaster fire raining all over the place. At the center of the action, 5 figures stood, and they appeared to be under attack. However, the tallest of them, possibly the leader, waved his hand, and all of a sudden, everyone else within a certain radius was turned into gemstone.

Meanwhile, in a massive building, a pair of figures stood. One, a human male, was kneeling, blood coming out of his mouth, holding his side. "So, the Shards have gone berserk," he said, painfully. "And soon, this world will be destroyed, my only friend."

A lone figure, wearing yellow-gold garb, stood in partial shadows, looking at the dying figure. The dying man coughed a bit, before extending his hand. "Take the Ultima Driver and flee," he said, painfully breathing due to the wound in his side. "Make sure the Shard cannot destroy anymore worlds." All of a sudden, the man dropped to the ground, and breathed his last.

The figure in yellow, held the Ultima Driver in her arms, and ran to a device in the building. However, she was not alone, as the five were also heading to the device.

As she scrambled to activate the device, she turned to see a sword strike at her. She dodged just in time to avoid the slash, as she turned to face her assailants. "Dias," she said, "This time, you have gone too far."

"We did what we were told to do," said the larger figure, "Destroy all enemies, and convert them into gemstone to create more soldiers. However, this Earth is converted for our purposes. Now we will travel to the next universe, and begin again."

As he said this, he extended his hand, saying, "Join us again, Topaz, and together, we will destroy our natural enemies, the humans, and conquer yet another world."

"I have seen what you intend to do, Dias," said Topaz, "But I will never rejoin the likes of you." Then she pressed a button, and activated the device, a massive dimensional portal generator. She then ran through it, and arrived on another earth. However, she was followed, and this is where the story begins.

**(Cue in Orion no Nazoru by UNION SQUARE GARDEN)**

**[Instrumental]** the 34 main Kamen Riders are passed as they perform their Henshin poses, and the title for Kamen Rider Ultima appears in the foreground. Then the picture shifts to Strata City at sunrise as a lone figure stands on a rooftop over looking the city.

**Kamen Rider Ultima**

**[Gokigen you doukashitan daro? Kao wo mireba isshun de wakaru yo**

**senrigan senrigan? messounai desu]** Kurogane standing on a rock over looking a dig site, shovel in hand. He jumps in, only to land on his face, look up, and laugh about it.

**[taikutsu GAARU megumaretai no kai hantei wa shingi no renzoku de**

**BIINASU SASUTEIN odoru machinami] **Topaz standing on a doorstep, looking at the watch on her wrists, lemon slice in her mouth, and a lemonade bottle in her hand.

**([Perfectly, Euphoria!]** They pass each other and look at each other.

**[nande mo nai you na kotoba de naitari surushi] ** The Shards are gathered and preparing a plan, while Zircon is standing alone by himself, Sapphire is preparing a Fragment to attack the city.

**[hora bokutachi nante (Zantei no wa!)]** A Fragment appears before the heroes, as Kurogane prepares the Ultima Driver.

**[juubun tekido ni (Zantei no wa!)]** Kurogane pulls out the Ultima figure and places it into the Ultima Driver.

**[DORAMACHIKKU sa (Saikou no wa!) karuku SUUPAASUTAA ] **Kurogane then closes the top while yelling "Henshin," and transforms into Ultima.

**[ORION wo nazoru konna fukai yoru]** Ultima is fighting off the Fragment with punches and kicks.

**[tsunagaritai hanasaretai tsumari hanshin hangi acchi kocchi]** He pulls out his blade, the Ultima-Calibur, and slashes the Fragment a few times before he sends it flying with his Ultima Orbital Kick.

**[shinmirai wo negau kuuzen zetsugo no]** He changes into a few of the Riders he has figures of, and uses their best weapons and abilities.

**[kotoba ga moshi, moshi tsumugeru nara jikan ga tomaru yo KOKO DE OWARU HAZU GA NAI NO NI]** Ultima then rides changes back to Kurogane form and walks to the Pizza parlor and gets Topaz a lemonade and laughs about it. He looks into the sky and thinks to himself, then laughs and rides off to home.

**[Instrumental] **Backdrop of Kurogane with his hand on Topaz's shoulder and we pull back to see the 34 main Riders all standing behind them in a group.

Episode 1

The Hero's Birth!

Enter Ultima!

-1 year in the past-

Our story starts in a hole in a ground. Not the best place to start a decent story, we know. But this is where the story starts. As the layers of strata pass by, there is a deep, foreboding sense of dread, like one should be running and not heading further down. As one goes deeper still, a strange white glow starts to take shape as the final layer is passed, and a massive cavern is now in seen. In this massive cavern are 6 crystalline entities, not yet awake. The sense of dread seems to grow, and all of a sudden, the glow reaches epic proportions.

And then Kurogane woke up. The alarm was going off and it was time for work. Kurogane Tsurugi was out on the field today, and as enjoying a best sleep he's had for the last week. That is not because he was sleeping on an old military cot, but because he had just found a strange artifact, a small figure, depicting a Kamen Rider. The writing on the back said one word:

ULTIMA

As Kurogane pondered its meaning, a sudden explosion went off, and Kurogane was moving fast as he saw the strange white sphere rise from out of the ground and fly away at amazing speed. However, that was the last he would see of that, or so Kurogane thought. He looked down at the strange device, only to see that it was gone. He wondered where it had gone to.

-1 year later-

In a musky old house, four strange crystals absorbed the rays of the sun. As they started to change to their human form, forms that took at least a year to make for themselves, one of them spoke.

"This world is just right for our plans. We should conquer it," said the monstrous one. He was called Sapphire, and was the fear master of the group.

"Yes, but we do not have enough power for that. We first need to first revive Diamond so that we can convert the planet," said the scientist. He was Emerald, the smart guy. "And in order to do that, we need energy. And where does that energy come from?"

All of a sudden, a cute girl raised her hand and smiled. This was Amethyst, and she was the self-proclaimed "pop idol of hearts and happiness". "Humans and their emotions, the humans we then turn into gemstones when Diamond awakens."

One however, decided not to take a human form. This was Zircon, the Knight of the Shard Empire, as he called it.

Sapphire, angered by this, looked over at Zircon, "Hey, why haven't you taken human form like the rest of us?"

Zircon answered with pride, "One must be proud of one's appearance. This armored form is enough for me."

Sapphire gave Zircon a mean look, "Then you better go outside, because you will scare up enough energy for me to absorb."

Zircon said nothing, instead drawing his blade and swinging it in an arc at Sapphire. All of a sudden, he felt a presence he remembered, and swung in the opposite direction.

-Meanwhile-

Kurogane was watching an old film on DVD, _Animal Crackers_, and was watching the Groucho Marx moment, when all of a sudden, he got a call. _Never fails,_ he thought, as he picked up the receiver. "Hello, Kurogane Tsurugi," he answered, "How may I help you?"

"Your world is in danger," a strange voice said. Kurogane listened as the voice on the other side of the line spoke.

-Meanwhile, back at the enemies' lair-

"Dammit, she got away again," raged Sapphire. "Guess one of us will have to send a Fragment."

Ami was prepared for this, "I have an idea. How about we flip a coin between you two? Heads, Zircon goes out, Tails, Sapphire sends a Fragment."

For once, Sapphire and Zircon agreed. Emerald flipped a penny he had found on the ground. It landed on Tails. This meant that Sapphire would have to go out.

Making a Fragment didn't require much in the way of power. All it required from a Shard was concentration, and a piece of themselves. Sapphire decided that a piece of his arm would be sufficient. He then concentrated a fraction of his energy….and in no time, the Fragment was standing and growing

All of a sudden, a spider jumped into the fragments energy field. The Shards were confused, mostly because this has never happened before. The resulting Fragment Kaijin could be a hybrid of the two, so they watched.

However, for the transformation to be completed, it requires a lot of energy. Sapphire decided to send it out to feed, "Go out, Spider Fragment, and feed on the fear of the humans of this planet. Become stronger and then send some of that energy to our master."

The Spider Fragment, now partially grown, placed its right hand in a fist and saluted, but said nothing. Then it went out of the window.

-20 minutes Later-

Kurogane was in the Tamaki City Municipal park. This was a massive park, about the size of Central Park, with a zoo, and a racetrack. Kurogane had been living in town for only about 3 years, and had come here looking for a place to stay between digs. He spent half of his time home watching old films, and the rest of his time at the pizza parlor just across the street.

While he was remembering this, a figure appeared behind him. "Hello, Kurogane," said the same voice Kurogane heard on the phone. He turned around to see a young woman wearing a lot of yellow.

Kurogane was confused, mostly because this young lady sounded like she was a lot older than she appeared. "Who are you," he asked.

"My name is Topaz," she said, "and I need your help to save this universe from the Shard."

Kurogane was looking at her, confused, like a school kid. She sighed and spoke, "If you have any questions, now is the time to speak."

Kurogane then asked away, "First question would be to ask, what are the Shard?"

Topaz, smiled and said, "That is a good question. The Shard are not from this dimension. However, you could say that we come from a parallel earth. This story takes place over 170 million years ago. My race was created as a tool to win a war between 2 factions, the rogue terrorist empire X-SHOCKER and the Alliance of Hope, Tanastier. In my world, the Riders fought bravely to defeat the forces of X-SHOCKER before they were sealed away as the figures you use. The Ultima driver was created to allow the user to control the combat system. But before they could implement it, Dias, our leader Diamond slaughtered the entire group. However, a failsafe was created inside the Driver. If the user could harness the power of Ultima, he could easily destroy the Shards and end the war. But before someone on my world was chosen, Dias stole the life energies of every living being on the planet and turned them into gemstones. However, I was tasked by my creator, and the creator of the Ultima Driver, to deliver the Ultima Driver to one person who had the same, if not identical genetic code in another universe. As I tried to escape from my universe, the Shard followed me.

"However, the moment we stepped foot in this universe, we caused a probability shift. Because of us, a rogue comet hit the earth in the Yucatan peninsula, causing a mass extinction event, which included a large number of hypercanes, massive storms that are taller, not wider, and rotate faster. Because of this, we were forced to sleep, and Dias was drained of all the energy he collected. Instead of going into an inert form, like the one you found me in, he became a gemstone too heavy to lift."

Kurogane asked the next question, "Why did you choose me?"

Topaz then said, "Because my creator, and the creator of the Ultima Driver, was none other than the Kurogane Tsurugi of my universe. The Driver is genetically bonded to its user. And Kurogane was Ultima in my universe."

But before she could say anymore, she was hit by a beam of blue energy. As she fell, Kurogane saw a strange, crystalline creature with its arm raised and it was firing bolts of blue energy. As it did so, strange energy was flowing into it, as it starting growing large spider legs on its back. All of a sudden, its body turned black, with a red hourglass on one side of the body. Its face changed into a spider's face, fangs and all.

As Kurogane knelt down in front of Topaz, she handed him the Ultima Driver, saying, "Save this universe." Then she collapsed, lifeless.

Kurogane said to himself, "I don't know what is going on here, but there is no turning back now." He then placed the Ultima Driver on top of his belt buckle.

"_Genetic bonding initiated_," said a voice emanating from the Drive. All of a sudden, Kurogane felt a strange pinch and suddenly, pain was felt as the Driver started bonding with him on the genetic level. Then the Driver said, "_Genetic Bonding complete. Activating Ultima Realization._" All of a sudden, a strange action figure appeared in Kurogane's hand, marked in big bold letters ULTIMA AEGIS.

"Well," said Kurogane, opening the top of the Ultima Driver, "Here goes nothing." He then placed the figure into the space in the Driver that was just opened.

"HENSHIN (2)," he yelled out as he shut the belt's top.

_Henshin Ultima Confirmed_ said a voice from the buckle. All of a sudden, the figure he had placed in the buckle appeared in front of him, and grew in size to encompass Kurogane's body. As the helmet fell into place you could hear a voice say, "_Change Ultima Aegis"_.

The Spider Fragment was stunned because of a light that had appeared in front of the person. When it looked up, there stood a figure, wearing black, red, and white in the spot where the Spider Fragment's first victim was standing. "What, what the hell are you," it asked.

"Kamen Rider Ultima," it replied, "Here to defend the future." Kurogane, now Ultima, rushed at the Spider Fragment and punched it with tremendous strength. The Spider Fragment was knocked back by the sudden force and hit a slide hard enough to destroy the slide.

Kamen Rider Ultima stood in the spot he was in, pointed at the monster, and said, "Let the Quest Begin."

-Meanwhile-

Watching from a security camera, a figure saw the two fighters starting the brawl and started to grow interested in them. "This reminds me of OOO," he said as he watched. Then he went to the intercom and contacted his best agent. "Bring the case with you." He decided to prepare a special assist system for the new hero.

Back at the park, Kurogane was just punching the Spider Fragment with decent shots. Then, all of a sudden, the Spider jumped back, and shot a massive strand of webbing from his mouth, trapping Ultima in a snare. The Spider Fragment then started attacking at close range with his spider legs, causing sparks to fly from the suit.

Ultima was able to connect with a drop kick after a few seconds of worming, and was free in about a second after that. He then heard a voice in his head, _"Used the Rider Figures on your belt. They are located on the sides in pouches."_ Ultima looked at the pouches and saw the figures there. He picked one from the right side marked KUUGA and opened the driver. "Let's see how you deal with a change-up," said Ultima, as he replaced the Ultima Figure with the Kuuga Figure.

"_Change Kuuga Confirmed"_ the driver said, and activated the corresponding sound effect. "_Change, Kuuga Mighty."_

All of a sudden, his suit changed color and the white disappeared, as an all-red suit appeared on him, followed by a massive gold beetle crest on his head. This was the legendary warrior reborn, Kamen Rider Kuuga.

Ultima then rushed in and struck the Spider Fragment with a flurry of punches and kicks, pushing the monster away from the park and into the street. Then the Spider created a strand of webbing and swung away.

Ultima sighed and turned to his motorcycle, and got on. All of a sudden, the bike changed to match the Ultima form. Now called the Ultima Runner, the bike revved up and sped away, chasing the Spider monster.

Ultima finally caught up with it as it entered the industrial district. He then pulled out a red figure labeled RYUKI, and switched out the Kuuga figure.

"_Change Ryuki Confirmed: Change, Ryuki"_

Kurogane changed into the fighter of the mirror world, Ryuki, and pulled out a card from his belt. It was the Advent card, which could summon out the advent beast of any of the Ryuki Riders. He then opened up the Ryuki Gauntlet on his left arm and slid the card into and closed it. "_ADVENT_", it said, and out of one of the windows, appeared a red serpent dragon. This was Dragredder, the Advent Beast of Kamen Rider Ryuki. It grabbed the Spider Fragment and tossed it onto the ground.

Kurogane then reached for the figure marked AMAZON and placed it in the driver.

"_Change Amazon Confirmed; Change, Amazon_"

All of a sudden, Kurogane's eyes turned red, and his body felt like it was burning all over. He suddenly grew claws and spines, as well as a fin on his back. His head turned into a lizard's head with a small antenna and a fur skirt covering his nether regions. He then crouched and spread his arms at the possible longest distance. He then brought them back together, and cried, "AMMMMAAAAAZOOOOONNNNN!" This was the first of the Mutation riders (1), Kamen Rider Amazon. "_Kie, Kie!_"

All of a sudden, Ultima ran up to the Spider Fragment and started to slash it with the Amazon form's claws. This did some formidable damage as you could see steam rising from the monster's body.

"_Now for the finish up,"_ thought Kurogane as he pulled out the last switch he had, marked RX, and placed it in the driver.

"_Change Black RX Confirmed,_" said the Driver, "_Change, Kamen Rider Black RX._"

The body of Amazon faded away, and was replaced by the body of a rider with a massive solar panel in his chest. His body armor was black and he had a neck brace. On his head, what looked like rabbit ear antenna appeared on his head. This was the Prince of the Sun, Kamen Rider Black RX.

The Spider Fragment was not charging as Ultima, in RX form, reached down to his belt, and called out, "Revolcane!" A handle appeared from the center of the Ultima Driver and he pulled it out to reveal a laser sword-like blade. This was the Revolcane, Kamen Rider Black RX's ultimate weapon.

The Spider monster thrust its spider legs forward in a furious strike, trying to destroy the enemy before it. But before it could get its legs around Ultima, he swung the Revolcane at the bases of each arm.

The 4 arms on the Spider's back fell off, and the fragment screamed in unearthly pain, its scream resonating with the crystal component of its body. Then it started to shine as Ultima reverted to his basic form to see his figure glowing. He picked it up, and placed it in the center of the driver. However, instead of changing back to Ultima as it closed, a small lever appeared on the right side of the driver. Kurogane said, "Alright, let's see what this does," as he pulled the lever.

"_Ultima Finishing strike engaged,_" said the driver, and all of a sudden, energy started gathering at his foot. Ultima ran up to the Fragment and did a reverse spiral kick, sending the monster up into the air. He then jumped into the air, going higher than the Fragment, and then yelled, "ULTIMA ORBITAL KIIIIIICK," as the monster caught up with him, and did another reverse spiral kick, sending the monster into orbit. Then the energy that the monster had collected for transformation discharged and the thing exploded, releasing a shockwave.

Ultima touched down on the ground, wiped his brow, and said, "Quest completed. Victory for the future." Then he walked to the Ultima Runner, and rode back to the park. There, he found a topaz hawk figure standing where the woman once was. He decided to take it home and place it in a safe place. However, before he could get the thing into his pack, he sensed a foreboding presence and felt the air current change just enough. He jumped back just in time to dodge a slash strike from a sword about 100 yards away. A figure in knight's armor stood behind that sword, "Damn, I missed," it said, setting his sword back in its scabbard. "You are wise to avoid that blow. May I ask your name before I take my leave? I may wish to duel you in the near future."

Kurogane stood up straight and spoke with pride, "I am Kurogane Tsurugi, and I ask that the same level of respect be given to me, since you struck first."

The Armored figure bowed and replied, "I am Zircon of the Shards. I will take my leave of you, but mark my words, boy. I will return to face you when you are rested," With that, Zircon left, and Kurogane took the Topaz hawk back to his place.

-Meanwhile-

"Damn that Rider," yelled Sapphire. He had just lost a valuable piece of himself when he had unleashed the Spider Fragment. Now he needed to rest and wait for the piece to regenerate.

Emerald, ever the strategist, pushed his glasses in and said, "It appears that we have underestimated the powers of the Ultima system. More research and study is required. Looks like we should see how this rider does against Zircon in a duel."

Ami smiled and agreed, "We need to see if the Rider-san is able to keep up with him."

Sapphire, grumbled his agreement.

Back at the park, a strange figure in black armor, like that worn by special operations soldiers, walked up to review the damage. He then spoke into the headset, "Boss, it has begun. The Rider once again walks the Earth. How should we approach this?"

"Let him do as he chooses," said the boss of the person on he line. However, he was back at his building, making a massive meal. "Sooner or later, he will return, and we will assist him in any way possible. We must not let the monsters win, or this world will be destroyed."

Several miles beneath surface, a massive crystal was flashing. Why it was flashing is unknown. But, its composition was diamond. As it flashed, you could feel an insatiable hunger, like it needed to feed.

-To Be Continued-

**(Cue In Believe Yourself: ending 1 from **_**Kamen Rider Agito**_**)**

**[Instrumental]** Ultima stands on top of a building as he looks down on the rest of the City. He sees a Shard Fragment attacking a group of innocents, and jumps down and fights it.

**[Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai]** The Different figures start to spin around as we see Ultima now fighting a Shocker monster. He kicks it into the air, using Ichigo form to knock it into the air.

**[Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...]** Now a Lord shows up and Ultima changes to Agito to fight it. Also kicks it into the air.

**[Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai]** Now a Grongi joins the fight and Ultima changes to Kuuga to face it. He kicks it into the air, and it doesn't explode.

**[Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou]** Ultima steps to the side pulls out his blade and breaker figure, and changes to Ultima breaker. As each of the monsters start falling down, he slashes each of them with Ultima Slash.

**[Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku]** The four Shards are now seen standing in a group with a foreboding shadow standing over them. Ultima starts to rush the Shards as Topaz watches on.

**[Believe yourself Ashita e...]** A sudden flash of light appears in between them as the the Riders before him gather and attack the Shards, Ultima leading the charge.

-Next Time on Kamen Rider Ultima-

The first duel between Ultima and Zircon begins, but, what is this? The Topaz hawk starts to move on its own. Also, the Mysterious allies make their move, and the Ultima-Calibur is delivered. Will Ultima be able to use its awesome power? What is Emerald planning to do with the data from the Duel between Ultima and Zircon? What is the mysterious connection between Ultima, Topaz, and the Shards? Why did Topaz betray the Shard in the first place? It's all in the next exciting episode of _Kamen Rider Ultima_

Ultimate Nemesis!

Mission: Destroy the Shards!

Kurogane: Protecting the Future, Kamen Rider Style!

And here we go. First chapter complete dear fans and critics; I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed working on it. However, there are those who do not understand the lingo of the Rider, so it is now time to go through the translations.

(1)- Mutation Riders are Riders that do not transform like a normal Rider. Amazon was the first, but the very best example was Kamen Rider Shin, where you could see the transformation take place. However, this is not meant just for adults and teens, but kids, so I will not go into explanation.

(2)- Literally "Transform" or physical change.

And there we go: first chapter completed at approximately 4000 words. Now, I would like to announce that I will be making this a 50 episode/chapter series. However, that does not mean you can sit back and do nothing. Review; tell us what rider you would like to see in the next chapter. Also, anyone who would like to help on this series, review and tell us what you could bring to the stories we write. We could always use new ideas. If you have any ideas, review and let me know.

Also, there are other stories Card Golem and I work on, so check them out. Here is a list of works I am writing that Card Golem is helping with in one way or another:

Metal Hero GX

Smallville: Tokusatsu Trilogy (Three different stories involving Riders, Sentai, and Metal Heroes)

SHAMELESS PLUG: I know, this is a shameless plug, but come on, people! Gotta promote the work we do somehow. I only write and come up with the story ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Exiakaiser here with the latest chapter of our latest ongoing series. However, I am sure you all are wondering why the first one was a tad rushed. The reason of that is the fact that I was already behind on other stories, and this one and Metal Hero Gx were my crowning glories. I wanted to make sure the two of these series were gonna be worked on and picked by reviewers. However, while Metal Hero GX got good reviews from the start, my brain needs to follow through and learn how to repeat that. Now, I am trying to find a theme for Metal Hero GX, and this one already has a theme planned.

However, before all of you anime fans ask, and I quote, "Why are you using something silly like the first opening of _Tiger & Bunny_, and not something cool like one of the themes from _Naruto, Bleach, _or _Dragonball Z_?" The answer is very simple: _Tiger & Bunny_ has a tokusatsu related theme of superheroes. And on a personal level, I do not like either of those three series. Dragonball Z because it has been around for over 20 years, and it is still being shown on TV (WHY?), Naruto is about Ninjas (Not superheroes), and Bleach, let's just say this: I like the Ghostbusters movies because they turned ghosts and spirits into a logical sense. And, like I said, _Tiger & Bunny_ is kinda like Kamen Rider in the sense of the superhero story.

Now, before I even begin, there is something I forgot to mention about the Shards and their monster minions, the Fragments. Fragments store energy like a battery, and over time, that energy can become volatile. This makes them explode when enough kinetic energy (i.e. a punch or kick powerful enough to damage the main casing) hits it. However, for some strange reason, bullets cannot make a dent in Fragments.

Now, for monster forms: Fragments can absorb energy from anything around them and grow and change because of it. A perfect example is last episode's Spider Fragment. When a spider came into contact with the energy aura of the Fragment Monster, it was absorbed and its living essence changed the composition of the monster to a hybrid Organic/inorganic creature. However, the science behind it is well beyond the current level of molecular biology we currently possess as a species, so it may have something to do with dimensional metaphysics. I will not go into explanation.

Also, revealed in this chapter are the Shattered. These monsters are like the Trash Yummies, the Dustards, and other grunt minions. A Shard can create a group of Shattered buy taking a Fragment, giving it a small amount of energy, and then shattering it into pieces. Shattereds have no will, speech, or will of their own. They mostly just obey the orders they are given.

Also, before I continue any more of the explanations, I would like to turn your attention back to _Kamen Rider OOO_ for a bit. Remember Kougami, the guy who always was baking cakes and shouting _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_? Well, I decided to add to his family line a bit. He may be an only child, but that does not mean he didn't have cousins. With that note, meet Nozaru Kougami, a distant relative. Unlike "Cake Boss", he likes to cook, not bake. However, he is in charge of the Obsidia branch, and can cook a mean soup and sandwich meal.

Moving right along, last chapter, we promised a duel between Zircon and Ultima. However, this is only the first duel, and Zircon is a master swordsman. Also Topaz will reveal her true reasons for assisting the hero over the course of the next ten episodes. Also, I never mentioned her because she was a last minute addition to the story. Her story is very crucial to the events that lead to Kurogane becoming Ultima in the first place. However, due to the fact that I gave away the backstory for the unlikely hero Ultima is, I will be adding the rest of the backstory to Ultima, the Shard, and how they are all connected in a series of flashbacks in certain chapters. That way, until chapter 30, when I had originally planned to do the full backstory of the Ultima Driver, the Shard, and why Kurogane of our world was able to use the Driver in the first place will be changed to explaining the FULL backstory.

-Now for tech abilities and disclaimer-

The first form of Ultima is called Ultima Aegis Form. This is his basic form, so his abilities are just that, basic. Over time, there will be the mid-season upgrade, which I will explain after you see it, and a best form. Also, a second Rider will appear in the middle of the series, just like always.

This story takes place in the fictional town of Tamaki City. Also, Topaz has a thing for lemons in her human form, so yeah, that will be part of the story.

Props go to Lala0708 of our idea department for the idea, as well as the look of the Shard in both their human and inert forms.

Rider figures that will be used in this episode:

Ultima Aegis

Ultima Breaker

X

Super-1

Agito

Ichigo

Decade

Blade

So, now that THAT is out of the way, let us continue. The disclaimer is the same. The only things I own are the characters of this story, and nothing else. I do not own Kamen Rider, and I do not wish to own it. Now that that is settled, let us begin episode 2.

Last Time on Kamen Rider Ultima

Kurogane was just an ordinary archaeologist when he saw a brilliant flash of light that sped away to the city of Strata. But that was a year ago. Now the Shard, a race of sentient crystalline creatures from another dimension have awakened and decided to conquer the world. However, one of their own betrayed them.

Topaz, a beautiful woman, handed over the Ultima Driver to Kurogane before turning into dust and disappearing.

When the Shard known as Sapphire sent a Spider Fragment Monster to attack the people of the city, Kurogane became the Newest Kamen Rider, Ultima to defeat it. He sent it into orbit to prevent it from destroying the area around it using the Orbital Kick.

Then as Kurogane was taking Topaz home, he was attacked by a strange creature in knight's armor. This was Zircon, the Shard's knight and the most honorable of the group. He issued a challenge to a duel a few days from now, when his opponent is well rested.

Zircon was sitting on a chair, sharpening his blade. Just a day ago, he made a duel challenge to Ultima to a duel. It has been a while since he crossed swords with an opponent. His blade has been chipped and damaged over the years. He wanted this fight to be a good one, fair and equal, so he decided to wait until Ultima was well rested.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Emerald was watching, planning to make it so that Ultima was too weak to duel him fairly. He picked a piece of himself and poured a small amount of energy into the resulting fragment and shattered it into tiny pieces. These were his minions, the Shattered Fragments, a mindless servant group designed to not transform, but to work as cannon fodder, and energy harvesters. As the pieces grew in size, they turned a dull white, like quartz. Then they started to shamble around for a bit, before Emerald spoke to them. "Go, my servants. Hinder Ultima and make sure that he cannot win against Zircon."

Meanwhile, at the Kougami Foundation Tamaki Branch, a figure in white stood, making grilled chicken. This was Nozaru Kougami, a distant relative of the more well known Kougami, who loves to bake cakes. However, this one was a master cook, and worked hard to keep his company going. However, he had just told his best operative to deliver the item to Ultima.

**(Cue in Orion no Nazoru by UNION SQUARE GARDEN)**

**[Instrumental]** the 34 main Kamen Riders are passed as they perform their Henshin poses, and the title for Kamen Rider Ultima appears in the foreground. Then the picture shifts to Tamaki City at sunrise as a lone figure stands on a rooftop over looking the city.

**[Gokigen you doukashitan daro? Kao wo mireba isshun de wakaru yo**

**senrigan senrigan? messounai desu]** Kurogane standing on a rock over looking a dig site, shovel in hand. He jumps in, only to land on his face, look up, and laugh about it.

**[taikutsu GAARU megumaretai no kai hantei wa shingi no renzoku de**

**BIINASU SASUTEIN odoru machinami] **Topaz standing on a doorstep, looking at the watch on her wrists, lemon slice in her mouth, and a lemonade bottle in her hand.

**([Perfectly, Euphoria!]** They pass each other and look at each other.

**[nande mo nai you na kotoba de naitari surushi] ** The Shards are gathered and preparing a plan, while Zircon is standing alone by himself, Sapphire is preparing a Fragment to attack the city.

**[hora bokutachi nante (Zantei no wa!)]** A Fragment appears before the heroes, as Kurogane prepares the Ultima Driver.

**[juubun tekido ni (Zantei no wa!)]** Kurogane pulls out the Ultima figure and places it into the Ultima Driver.

**[DORAMACHIKKU sa (Saikou no wa!) karuku SUUPAASUTAA ] **Kurogane then closes the top while yelling "Henshin," and transforms into Ultima.

**[ORION wo nazoru konna fukai yoru]** Ultima is fighting off the Fragment with punches and kicks.

**[tsunagaritai hanasaretai tsumari hanshin hangi acchi kocchi]** He pulls out his blade, the Ultima-Calibur, and slashes the Fragment a few times before he sends it flying with his Ultima Orbital Kick.

**[shinmirai wo negau kuuzen zetsugo no]** He changes into a few of the Riders he has figures of, and uses their best weapons and abilities.

**[kotoba ga moshi, moshi tsumugeru nara jikan ga tomaru yo KOKO DE OWARU HAZU GA NAI NO NI]** Ultima then rides changes back to Kurogane form and walks to the Pizza parlor and gets Topaz a lemonade and laughs about it. He looks into the sky and thinks to himself, then laughs and rides off to home.

**[Instrumental] **Backdrop of Kurogane with his hand on Topaz's shoulder and we pull back to see the 34 main Riders all standing behind them in a group.

Episode 2

Ultimate Nemesis!

Quest: Destroy the Shards!

Kurogane lived in a decent-sized apartment in the middle of the downtown area. He lived on ground level and could easily reach the garage where he had stashed his bike. The interior of the place was not too shabby either. Kurogane was in the kitchen getting a snack for his meal time, due to the fact that he rarely had time to sit down and cook anything. However, he was not alone in the apartment. The topaz bird statue he had found the other day was there too.

Topaz was in her inert state, a state that members of the Shard go into when their human bodies are critically injured. In this state, they can move around, feeding off of the emotions they usually feed off of. However, unless they reach a certain amount of energy, they are unable to return to their human form. However, she decided to sit and watch her protector for a while before she did anything.

Kurogane sat on the couch and resumed the movie he was watching. The movie in question, _Frankenstein_, was from the 1930's and a good film at that. While he watched the film, he placed a lemon slice next to the statue. He had done this a few times, mostly before he went to sleep. And then the next day, it went missing. This time, however, he was prepared, with a security camera hidden to watch the statue.

After he finished the movie, he switched to an old Abbot and Costello film, and soon fell asleep. After 2 hours, Topaz reached down, snatched up the lemon piece and swallowed it down. Then she fed off of the compassion of the man who had saved her. She had been doing so for the last day or so, and she was almost about to reach the limit of energy she needed.

Meanwhile, Kurogane dreamed of broken clay, and hollow worlds. He saw the Shard for the first time approximately 1 year ago. However, yesterday he became an unlikely hero when he transformed into Ultima for the first time. As he slept, he thought, "_There's no turning back now._"

All of a sudden, he was awakened by a bright light. It was actually the sun, and he opened his eyes to see the blinds opened and a figure with long brown hair, dressed in yellow opening the curtains. "What the Faiz," he called out, stunned at the sight of the figure.

The woman turned around and what he saw was just beautiful to his eyes. "Thank you for the save two days ago. I owe you for that, so I decided to be your mentor into the workings of the Ultima System."

Kurogane sat up and asked the obvious question, "What was that thing that attacked us? And what was the one that challenged me to the duel yesterday?"

Topaz took a deep breath and spoke, "The first one you saw was only a Fragment of the fear-monger, Sapphire. He is a vicious beast, who loves to feed on people's greatest terrors. Zircon, the one you faced after that, was the master of the Knights of the Shard, and prides himself on his code of conduct, only fighting an opponent on an equal playing field. There are two others you have yet to see. There is Emerald, the master scientist, and Amethyst, who I have great hopes for, due to the fact she likes to make people happy through her singing."

Kurogane, who was listening intently to the speech could see the four of them in his head, and realized something. He should start getting ready. "That reminds me, Topaz," he said, "It's time for me to face him."

Topaz spoke, "You cannot fight him yet. Not at your power level."

Kurogane smiled, and said, "Even a hero must gauge how strong he needs to become. If I lose this fight, I will only be forced to become that much stronger. We have Kamen Riders in our world, and now, it is time for me to live up to that name."

As Kurogane shut the door, Topaz watched as Kurogane rode off, and put her hand on her face. "_Idiot,_" She thought. Then she decided to raid the fridge for any more lemon foods.

Meanwhile, at the industrial section, Emerald's Shattereds were attacking a processing plant an Emerald was watching the entire thing. He was laughing like crazy, watching his legions as they attacked and killed 10 workers before Kurogane arrived on the scene, alerted to the happenings by an unidentified source. Kurogane walked into the building, the Shattered surrounded him, and Emerald walked over and faced his enemy, saying, "You look a little weak for a Rider, sir. Are you sure you should be facing us?"

Kurogane pulled the Ultima Driver out of one of his coat pouches, and pulled the Ultima Aegis Figure out from another, and said, "I may not look it from where you are standing, Emerald, but I am a Rider."

"No fair," said Emerald, with a look of distaste on his face, "I was being a little rude, and you pulled the Intel on us faster than I though possible. Allow me to reintroduce myself," Emerald said. He then fired a beam of green energy from his hand and it wrapped around Kurogane and lifted him off the floor. He then threw Kurogane to the nearest wall, saying, "I am Emerald, the master of sorrow, and the sharpest mind among the Shard. You would do well and knell before my genius!" And then he cackled loud enough to be heard in the second floor offices.

Kurogane got up on his feet and retorted, "Genius? I have had enough of arrogant geniuses to last a lifetime. You are a threat to the planet, no, the entire dimension. My Quest is to defeat you and protect my universe from your master's plot." He then put the Ultima driver to his waist and it attached itself to his waist. Then he grabbed the Ultima Aegis Figure, and placed it into the Driver, yelling at the same time, "Henshin!"

"_Henshin Ultima Confirmed,_" said the Driver, "_Change Ultima Aegis!_"

The Ultima Aegis Figure appeared on Kurogane in a flash of light. Kurogane was now Kamen Rider Ultima in his first form, Aegis Form. Kurogane then to the right, stuck his right pointer finger in the air, and said, "Let the quest begin."

Emerald, now infuriate, told his shattered, "Destroy him and leave his body for the gemstone." The Shattered then rushed Ultima, mindlessly obeying his command.

Ultima pulled out a Rider Figure marked with a Big X in the back. "Well, let's do this old school," he said and placed it into the Ultima Driver.

"_Change X Confirmed_," Said the Driver, "_Change, Kamen Rider X!_"

All of a sudden, Kurogane's suit went all grey, and the mask became a 2-piece helmet. He lifted the pieces into the air and yelled, "SET UP, X!" The helmet parts appeared on the head, leaving the mouth part, which he place into the ledge underneath the eyes. This completed the transformation, and he became the rider who fought the underwater forces of G.O.D, Kamen Rider X.

He then reached down on his side and pulled out a strange device called the Ridel, X's primary weapon. He changed it to staff form, and swung it around striking a few of the Shattereds and destroying them. However, a few of the Shattereds got in a few lucky blows. Plus there were quite a few of them. Kurogane needed to even the odds a bit.

He then remembered his chemistry classes, "_crystals are vulnerable to certain temperatures and frequencies. Perhaps, if I tried a different set of abilities, I might be able to defeat more of these at a time._"

Kurogane pulled out a Rider figure in silver with tassels marked SUPER-1, and pulled out the X figure. He then placed the SUPER-1 figure in and assumed the stance of the Serene Shaolin Fist.

"_Change Super-1 confirmed. Change, Super-1,_" said the Driver. All of a sudden, Kurogane's suit once again changed, this time becoming silver with red and black accents. This was the 5-handed god, and the first Rider designed solely for going into space, Kamen Rider Super-1. He then pressed the green button on his side, and the gloves he was wearing became the temperature hands. He then aimed the left hand at the Shattered on his left side, and sprayed them with a jet of flame. He then flipped over them, and hit them with a blast of freezing cold, destroying them in one strike. However, there was still a handful left, so he decided to take it up a notch. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a rider figure that brought back memories.

Kurogane decided to go for it, and pulled out the Super-1 Figure, placing in this new figure. "_Change Ichigo confirmed,_" said the driver as the suit of the first rider overlapped and covered Kurogane, "_Change, Ichigo!_" The Kurogane took a heroic pose he had not done in over 10 years. This was the first of the Riders in existence, mostly because Shocker, a terrorist organization decided to create him. His name is Kamen Rider Ichigo, and evil had better beware his might.

In Ichigo form, Kurogane easily cleaned the last of the Shattered. Emerald was about to flee, when he saw Zircon walking up to him. He panicked and ran….

….Only to run into a Rider Punch and Kick combination from Ultima in Ichigo Form. This did a critical hit, since it hit him at such a power level, it cracked his chest. All of a sudden, energy started to leak out of Emerald, and his humanoid form disappeared, leaving behind an emerald snake statue. However, before Ultima could destroy it, a bright white energy beam shot out in front of him. Zircon took the statue and placed it into a sack. "I hate dirty tricks like that," he said. Then he turned and started to walk away.

Kurogane was confused, "You just gonna turn and walk away when your friend almost did the job for you," he asked, returning to civilian form.

Zircon stopped, and turned his head toward Kurogane, stating, "I did not ask him to try to slow you down. However, if you still wish to fight, meet me at sundown in that the quarry field outside of town." Then he just walked away.

Kurogane stood there and figured out his next move. He knew he may actually lose, but it wasn't like he could just walk away from a duel challenge. Plus he was a little weak at the point. "How am I gonna be able to fight him at this level, I wonder," he asked himself.

"Good Question. Try this," said a voice. Kurogane turned just in time to see a Grilled Chicken sandwich with lettuce; tomato, BBQ sauce, and mayonnaise fly towards him. He unwrapped the sandwich and ate it, while wondering how this would help him, and who sent it. All of a sudden, he saw a dark figure in the same room. The room was well lit; the person was just wearing an all-black uniform that seemed to include a black helmet and tinted visor. "My boss would like to have a word with you," he said and pulled out a small flat-screen TV unit.

As if possessed, the TV turned itself on and a figure, dressed in white appeared on the screen, "GOOD DAY, Rider," he exclaimed. "My name is Nozaru Kougami, and I am gonna help you in your quest. I have sent my aide to assist you by giving you 2 items vital to your success in today's battle. The first has already found you. It should give you an added stamina boost for the duel. The second is in the box in front of you."

A white box with red ribbon was placed in front of Kurogane, who just finished the sandwich. He reached down and picked it up, feeling the weight of the item with his hands. It weighed about the exact same as a greatsword, but was about half the length. He opened the package, to find a sword, about the length of a longsword, with a new figure. He pulled out the blade, and on one side he saw the name, "Ultima-Calibur". He figure he had just received was labeled "Ultima Breaker".

"My family has held onto that blade and figure for generations," said Nozaru, with a big grin on his face. "May it help you to become the ULTIMATE RIDER!"

Kurogane looked at the TV and nodded, then walked to his Runner. He started the engine, and rode off to the park where he first became Ultima.

Sunset was fast approaching as Kurogane arrived at the quarry. Zircon was waiting in the middle of the pit there, as Kurogane arrived and looked around. "A bit cliché, don't you think," asked Kurogane

Zircon smirked, but noone could see it, "Yes, I know, but this way, no innocent bystanders will be harmed. We can fight it out to our hearts content."

"Great," said Kurogane, preparing the Ultima Driver and Aegis Figure. "Just let me get ready, and we can begin."

As he said this, Kurogane placed the Aegis figure into the Driver, and said, "Henshin."

"_Henshin Ultima confirmed,_" said the Driver, "_Change Ultima Aegis._" Once again, Kurogane had become Kamen Rider Ultima. However, instead of going into his usual catchphrase, he pulled out the Figure marked BLADE and replaced the Aegis Figure with this new one. "_Change Blade Confirmed. Change, Blade._"

All of a sudden, a blue slab appeared in the middle of the field, and Kurogane ran into it. When that happened, the suit change color and size and became dull silver, and blue with a red muffler. This was the Beetle Ace of the organization BOARD, sworn to defeat the Undead Race, Kamen Rider Blade.

Ultima rushed Zircon and started slashing at him with the Blade Rouser, Blade's signature weapon. However, he was not even getting close enough, due to the fact that Zircon was dodging each strike with the least effort. "You waste movement, boy," Zircon taunted. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me, already."

Kurogane pulled back, and opened the card holder and the Rouser. He pulled out three cards, mach, thunder, and kick. He then slid them through the card reader in the Blade Rouser's blade. "_Mach, Thunder, Kick,_" said the Rouser, "_Lightning Sonic_."

All the cards appeared behind Ultima as he absorbed them into his chest unit, and then rushed Zircon with amazing force. He kicked Zircon and connected, and did some damage.

However, it was not enough as Zircon brushed off the attack, and then struck Ultima with his sword. "Weak attacks are still a waste, even if they hit," Zircon declared as he swung his sword in a flurry of movements, all of them hitting Ultima square in the chest.

Ultima was forced back by the strength of the blows, and decided to switch tactics, and pulled out the figure marked DECADE on the back of a magenta Rider figure. He them placed into the Ultima Driver.

"_Error,_" said the Driver and it spat out the Decade figure, "_Unable to read figure. Unknown source detected._"

Kurogane grunted and said to himself, "Guess plan B is in effect," and pulled out the AGITO Figure in his pouch, and placed it in the Driver. "_Change Agito confirmed. Change Agito Ground!_"

Ultima then changed into a rider who looked pretty similar to Kuuga, but, instead of red, black and gold, there was no red except in the eyes. Where the body was all one color on Kuuga, this suit was black, silver, and brown. This was Kamen Rider Agito, Ground Form. As Zircon charged in for the attack, Kurogane took the finisher stance of Agito, pressing both buttons on the side of the belt. This activated the Agito Kick effect, as Ultima went into the kick stance of Agito, and then jumped into the air. He went into a flying kick, and struck at Zircon, who stopped and raised his sword to block it.

The Agito kick connected with the sword, and was deflected. Zircon exclaimed yet again, "Your attacks are weak because you lack training, boy! Therefore, you are not ready to fight me on the same level." He grabbed Ultima and threw him hard to the ground, and then prepared the final blow.

Kurogane knew he had only one option left, the new figure. "Here goes nothing," Kurogane said as he kicked the sword Zircon was holding out of the way, and then kicked Zircon in the face. Zircon grunted, and backed away as Ultima got back on his feet, and pulled out the BREAKER Figure and placed it in the Ultima Driver. "Never count me out till the fight is over, Zircon."

"_Form Change Accepted,_" said the Driver, accepting the new figure, "_Form Change Ultima Breaker!_"

The Ultima Suit reappeared, however, this time; the suit lost its silver and black accents and became red and silver instead. Silver armor covered the Red suit as Breaker form appeared for the first time.

"It still won't matter what you change into," yelled Zircon, "You are still weak." He swung his sword in a wild arc…

Only to have it blocked by a new sword that Ultima had in his hands. This was the Ultima-Calibur, a longsword that looked like Agito's sword while he was in flame mode. Ultima swung the blade in an arc, deflecting the sword Zircon held and then swung it in a fine arc, slashing into Zircon's armor.

Then the Breaker Figure popped out and started to glow. Ultima grabbed it, opened the Ultima-Calibur's hilt, and found a spot for the figure. He placed the Breaker Figure in the hilt, saying, "Time to end this, Zircon," and closed the Hilt.

"_Ultima finishing strike engaged,_" spoke the Driver, "_Ultima Slash recognized._" Then the blade shone a bright red, and Ultima started to swing it around in his hand. Then he went into a deep crouch as he held the sword in a reverse grip, and Zircon took up a strike stance of his own. No words were said at this time.

Then Zircon charged towards Ultima, and Ultima switched the hold on the sword to normal grip and said, in a low voice, "Ultima Slash." He then brought the blade up in an arc going from the ground to the sky as Zircon did the opposite. There was a flash of light as the two swords clashed, and both warriors attacks connected.

A few seconds passed as the two swordsmen stood still. All of a sudden, it began to rain. Sparks flew from Ultima as he collapsed in pain. Then Zircon turned around and looked at Ultima.

"I already told you it would not matter if you changed your style of attack. If you are weak, you will always lose. And you are still too green….what?"

It had taken a few minutes, but Zircon finally noticed the deep gash on his chest. A critical blow, dealt in the instant both blades clashed, appeared on Zircon's chest as he fell to the ground. "And I told you," said Kurogane as he stood up, "Never count me out until the fight is over."

Zircon replied, "Well played, Ultima. I will have to face you again at your strongest. Let's hope you have what it takes to defeat me then." As he dissolved, his body turned into a crystal holding a miniature sword.

Kurogane smiled under the suit as he powered down, and limped over to his bike. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning," he said as he pulled himself onto the bike.

After Kurogane had gone, a strange girl, looking like an evil Hatsune Miku, skipped up to the statue and took it with her. "It will be alright, Zircon. Rest and heal, while we take on Ultima." Then she vanished, and took the statue with her.

-Meanwhile-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT," yelled Topaz. She was angry with Kurogane, who had shown up dinged up pretty bad. "You took on Zircon, the Knight Master, while you were this green, and rendered him inert? Guess beginner's luck still exists in this time. Listen, you are not strong enough to face the Shards yet. You need to train in order to be able to face them."

Kurogane nodded during the entire lecture, listening intently. After the lecture was done, he looked out his window, and thought how close to death he came today. "_I must become stronger, for the sake of the world. No, for the sake of the universe, I need to become stronger._" However, he looked over at Topaz, who had just seen a bottle that labeled "Lemon Soap" and had just started to drink out of it. "STOP, that is not for consumption!"

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Shard, Sapphire raged for hours, while Amethyst placed the two statues on a shelf. "Calm down, Sapphire," she called, "The recharge process will take a bit of time."

Kurogane has just started down the road to becoming a Kamen Rider, but his first big fight ended with already two Shards down. Will Ultima be able to survive the wrath of the remaining Shard? Keep fighting, Kurogane Tsurugi. The fate of the universe rests in your hands.

-To Be Continued-

**(Cue In Believe Yourself: ending 1 from **_**Kamen Rider Agito**_**)**

**[Instrumental]** Ultima stands on top of a building as he looks down on the rest of the City. He sees a Shard Fragment attacking a group of innocents, and jumps down and fights it.

**[Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai]** The Different figures start to spin around as we see Ultima now fighting a Shocker monster. He kicks it into the air, using Ichigo form to knock it into the air.

**[Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...]** Now a Lord shows up and Ultima changes to Agito to fight it. Also kicks it into the air.

**[Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai]** Now a Grongi joins the fight and Ultima changes to Kuuga to face it. He kicks it into the air, and it doesn't explode.

**[Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou]** Ultima steps to the side pulls out his blade and breaker figure, and changes to Ultima breaker. As each of the monsters start falling down, he slashes each of them with Ultima Slash.

**[Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku]** The four Shards are now seen standing in a group with a foreboding shadow standing over them. Ultima starts to rush the Shards as Topaz watches on.

**[Believe yourself Ashita e...]** A sudden flash of light appears in between them as the the Riders before him gather and attack the Shards, Ultima leading the charge.

-Next Time-

The first major arc is about to begin as Kurogane is having the same dream in which Decade shows up and asks to speak to him. However, Sapphire decides to go on the attack, releasing a Bat Fragment on the populace. After the first fight with the Bat turns out a failure, Kurogane is told that he must learn to capture the emotion of the figures he has in order to fully tap their potential. It all happens in the next episode:

Prelude to the Rider Quest: Part 1

Sapphire's rage, and Decade's arrival.

Kurogane: Protecting the Future, Kamen Ride Style.

Well, now that that is done, sorry if this one seems a tad rushed as well. However, here is a statistic for you all. Each Kamen Rider episode is usually a half hour long, and my chapters are at least that long at 6000 words each. However, now is not the time to worry about that, because I have an announcement to make. We now have a 3-person team on this one. I will announce the third member at the end of this next chapter.

Now for something I need to clear up with this chapter that I failed to make known earlier. Ultima will only have 2 basic forms. These are based on a simple defense/offense tactic. Aegis is a word that is translated as shield, so Ultima Aegis is his defense form. While it may not look bulky, most of the attack power is not used, so he is able to endure more blows. Ultima Breaker, the offense mode, is designed to be like Den-O Sword Form, but at the same time, it also emulates the other sword-using Riders as well.

Onto the next bit, most likely to cause the most complaints: the Decade figure. There is a reason behind that little glitch involving the Decade Figure. We will get into that next chapter. Now Review, and let us know what you think. It helps, it really does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Exiakaiser:** Well, here we go again, fans. Another Kamen Rider Ultima chapter on the rise, and so far, I am guessing you are noticing that I have taken a break on Metal Hero GX. I just needed time to offload some of the ideas from the old brain lobes so that I could have enough room to come up with ideas. Also, I needed to set up the look for the Metal Hero GX Character Creation Kit that will appear at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, this was starting to take up too much space, so I needed to cool off, and get this story going. Now, for those of you who remember that I said I would introduce the newest member of the team, I will get to that. However, as you all know, I work mostly with Card Golem in terms of story designing. And there are a few of you who have asked, "How do they do it? It is the forums?" The answer is that he and I live really close. By close I literally mean, in the same town.

Let me explain: the city of C-town is a small town of about 5,000 people, many of whom live in either the town itself, or in one of the many subsidiaries. I am not giving any more away. Also, I will be going ahead with Metal Hero GX very soon.

Also, let me apologize to all the Naruto, Bleach, and Dragonball Z fans out there. I did not intentionally mean to scar you mentally about the work not having the opening you wanted. Let me emphasize that I chose Tiger and Bunny for the reason that it is very similar to Kamen Rider in terms of series content. They are both about heroes and contain battles between them and villains.

Now for the good news: Those of you who know my work know I put an extra amount of effort in trying to tell the story I want to create. However, I cannot do this on my own. Most of the time, I need ideas for character designs, weapon characteristics, monster creation, and so on. Usually I turn to Card Golem, but as of today, he has an assistant. I am pleased as punch to announce that Lala0708 has joined the development team and will be helping the group design and ideas from now on. So, let's welcome her to the team with respect and integrity.

Now, if you would like to follow suit, let us know. Starting this chapter, we will be starting the Rider Quest Arc, a story Arc where Ultima will have to find the rest of the Rider Figures for the 24 remaining Main Riders. For that, I need ideas for monsters from each of the series. Those who know each of the series, get to it, because I will need them starting after chapter 4.

However, before that, I should explain the Shards preferred method of gathering emotional energy. Each Shard requires a different energy source based on emotional energy. However, they will rarely enter the fray to gather it for themselves. The reason for this is most likely the fact that their human guises cannot gather energy, and will be force reverted to their Shard Form. No, for the purpose of gathering energy, they usually send out their Fragments to do some damage. The exceptions to this are both Amethyst, who feeds on happiness and joy, and Topaz, who is able to charge on compassion.

Funny thing, Shard Forms. I forgot to mention that too, it seems. Shards have 3 known forms: Inert Shard, Mobile Shard, and Human Form. The exception to this is Zircon, as you saw in Episode 2. If you do not know what I am talking about by now, YOU JUST STARTED WITH THIS CHAPTER, SO GO BACK AND READ THE WHOLE THING FROM THE BEGINNING! Honestly, why just start from one chapter and read from there when you can read the whole thing and understand the story itself?

And now, for those who really do not understand a darn thing about Kamen Rider, I guess it is time for Kamen Rider History 101. Your professor today is yours truly, assisted by Tsukasa, also known as Kamen Rider Decade.

Decade: _Pleasure to be able to help, Exiakaiser. However, I have a question._

Exiakaiser: Sure thing, pinkie.

Decade: _First off, Pinkku ja nai. Magenta da._

Exiakaiser: Sorry; Temperamental, as usual.

Decade: _Second, Why did you choose to make your rider a Decade- based rider?_

Exiakaiser: Good question. Actually, the history behind it is long and boring. But, essentially, I wanted to create a Rider whose abilities were a mix of Decade and Gokaiger. Mind you, this was before Super Hero Taisen, but still.

Decade: _Nice choice._

Exiakaiser: Thanks. Now, if don't mind, let's move on.

Decade: _Yes, let's start this. Where do we start, though?_

Exiakaiser: Well, since the figures showing up are both Kuuga and Agito, how about we start there? _Kamen Rider Kuuga_ was the first series of the Heisei era, starting in the 2000's. The story was simple enough, really. Guy becomes rider and has to defeat a race of ancient monsters who are trying to revive their master.

Decade: _Correct, Exia. Now, allow me to fill in the details. Kuuga was the third Rider in existence to have form change ability. This allowed him to face any threat he faced with the right tools and abilities. Let's see, there was the basic Mighty form, the sword-wielding Titan form, the staff-using Dragon form, the bow-shooting Pegasus form, the powerful Ultimate form, and the supreme Ultimate Rising form._

Exiakaiser: Yep. Then there was _Kamen Rider Agito_, a semi-sequel to Kuuga, based around an evil force called the Lords. This was the first heisei series to feature more than one rider. There was Agito, G3, and Gills. Each had their own abilities, and powers. This series was quickly followed by _Kamen Rider Ryuki, _about a war between Riders for a single wish, _Kamen Rider Faiz,_ where a creature fought against his own kind to protect humanity from extinction, _Kamen Rider Blade, _the first corporate-owned riders, _Kamen Rider Hibiki, _not originally a Rider series, _Kamen Rider Kabuto,_ where Riders could move faster than light, _Kamen Rider Den-O, _time travel and trains, _Kamen Rider Kiva_, better vampire story than Twilight, your own series, _Kamen Rider Decade_.

Decade: _Thank you._

Exiakaiser: No problem; _Kamen Rider W/Double*_, a mystery series based on hard-boiled detective novels, involving a half-boiled detective.

Shotaro: _Oi! Never call me Half-boiled._

Exiakaiser: Moving right along; _Kamen Rider OOO_, a show about Greeed, which was around when I originally started Ultima, _Kamen Rider Fourze_, which has had a lot of space core jokes made, I am sure; and the latest, and almost complete, _Kamen Rider Wizard_, which is pretty self-explanatory. Any way, Decade, thank you for your time, but we gotta get going. Say hello to Ultima for me.

Decade: _Yep. Sure thing, Exia._

If you need more information, just look it up on wiki, or just do what I did at first and Google it. Always works.

Now, it is time for business as usual. Disclaimer still remains the same; I do not own Kamen Rider as a franchise. I only own the Ultima system as a design function. Kamen Rider is the product of Toei Co. Ltd, and its creator Shotaro Ishinomori.

-Previously on Kamen Rider Ultima-

Kurogane was just an ordinary archaeologist when he saw a brilliant flash of light that sped away to the city of Tamaki. But that was a year ago. Now the Shard, a race of sentient crystalline creatures from another dimension have awakened and decided to conquer the world. However, one of their own betrayed them.

Topaz, a beautiful woman, handed over the Ultima Driver to Kurogane before turning into dust and disappearing.

Zircon had issued a duel challenge to Kurogane. A few days later, Emerald set a plan into motion to slow down Ultima, but it was quickly botched when Ultima beat Emerald with a punch and kick attack that rendered him Inert.

Ultima then fought in a duel with Zircon and only succeeded when he struck a lucky blow. However, he was berated by Topaz and it was decided he would become stronger.

Meanwhile, Sapphire, enraged by Ultima's continuing success, decided it was time for him to act again.

"DAMN THAT ULTIMA," screamed Sapphire as he saw the Inert forms of both Zircon and Emerald. He was enraged because he was now the only one to be standing of the great three. However, he was about ready to unleash a new Fragment. As usual, an animal fell into the energy field, this time a bat, and was merged into the Fragment's matrix. Thus, this new Bat Fragment, was sent to do some damage.

"You know," spoke Ami, Amethyst's human guise, "If you want better results, why not just go out there and attack the population yourself? Unless, of course, you are too afraid to appear in front of them, Sapphire; in which case, I get it."

Sapphire, who had no human form at this point in time, was enraged because Amethyst had managed to goad him into action. "FINE, I'll go do that. Let's see how Ultima deals with a true threat."

-Meanwhile-

Kurogane was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a disturbing dream. In this dream, Kamen Rider Decade, one of the most powerful riders was trying to get in touch with him, but all Kurogane could make out was "Quest". Before he could catch the rest, he was woken up by sunlight.

**(Cue in Orion no Nazoru by UNION SQUARE GARDEN)**

**[Instrumental]** the 34 main Kamen Riders are passed as they perform their Henshin poses, and the title for Kamen Rider Ultima appears in the foreground. Then the picture shifts to Tamaki City at sunrise as a lone figure stands on a rooftop over looking the city.

**[Gokigen you doukashitan daro? Kao wo mireba isshun de wakaru yo**

**senrigan senrigan? messounai desu]** Kurogane standing on a rock over looking a dig site, shovel in hand. He jumps in, only to land on his face, look up, and laugh about it.

**[taikutsu GAARU megumaretai no kai hantei wa shingi no renzoku de**

**BIINASU SASUTEIN odoru machinami] **Topaz standing on a doorstep, looking at the watch on her wrists, lemon slice in her mouth, and a lemonade bottle in her hand.

**[Perfectly, Euphoria!]** They pass each other and look at each other.

**[nande mo nai you na kotoba de naitari surushi] ** The Shards are gathered and preparing a plan, while Zircon is standing alone by himself, Sapphire is preparing a Fragment to attack the city.

**[hora bokutachi nante (Zantei no wa!)]** A Fragment appears before the heroes, as Kurogane prepares the Ultima Driver.

**[juubun tekido ni (Zantei no wa!)]** Kurogane pulls out the Ultima figure and places it into the Ultima Driver.

**[DORAMACHIKKU sa (Saikou no wa!) karuku SUUPAASUTAA ] **Kurogane then closes the top while yelling "Henshin," and transforms into Ultima.

**[ORION wo nazoru konna fukai yoru]** Ultima is fighting off the Fragment with punches and kicks.

**[tsunagaritai hanasaretai tsumari hanshin hangi acchi kocchi]** He pulls out his blade, the Ultima-Calibur, and slashes the Fragment a few times before he sends it flying with his Ultima Orbital Kick.

**[shinmirai wo negau kuuzen zetsugo no]** He changes into a few of the Riders he has figures of, and uses their best weapons and abilities.

**[kotoba ga moshi, moshi tsumugeru nara jikan ga tomaru yo KOKO DE OWARU HAZU GA NAI NO NI]** Ultima then rides changes back to Kurogane form and walks to the Pizza parlor and gets Topaz a lemonade and laughs about it. He looks into the sky and thinks to himself, then laughs and rides off to home.

**[Instrumental] **Backdrop of Kurogane with his hand on Topaz's shoulder and we pull back to see the 34 main Riders all standing behind them in a group.

Episode 3

Prelude to the Rider Quest: Part 1

Sapphire's rage; and Decade's arrival.

Kurogane was awake and dressed in his usual garb, tan clothing with white tennis shoes. And he was eating a breakfast of 2 eggs, fried, 2 slices of toast, a handful of blueberries, a kiwi, half a banana, and some strawberries. Topaz was eating a lemon, skinned and peeled, with lemonade and lemon-flavored jam on toast. Kurogane remembered when she first came to live under his roof. She had at one point, tried to drink the lemon-scented dish soap he had sitting on the kitchen counter. "That is not for consumption," he had told her.

After a few gulps, she suddenly spit out a mouthful and coughed, "How is something that smells so good like that so disgusting?"

The news was on, and the topic was the mysterious deaths of certain people with no known connection. All of a sudden, Kurogane stood up, bowed, and went to get his jacket. Topaz stood up and walked with him to the door.

"And just where do you think you are going," asked Topaz, confused. "You were supposed to start your training today."

"Patrol first, and then training," said Kurogane. "I gotta hunch that it is the Shards again. I just want to make sure we got things under control first."

As he said this, he looked up to see a giant bat-like monster flying past. Looks like my hunch was correct," he said and got on his motorcycle, riding off in the direction the monster was heading.

Topaz watched him go off, and said under her breath, "Baka." Then she went over to the bicycle Kurogane had gotten for her a few days ago.

Kurogane was chasing the Bat Monster when he saw it land in front of him. He stopped the bike and dismounted as the monster roared at him. "Yeah, same to you, buddy," he said, pulling out the Ultima Driver and Breaker Figure. "Let's see how you do when I smack you into next year. Now, watch as I HENSHIN!"

"_Henshin Breaker Confirmed,_" spoke the Driver, "_Change Ultima Breaker!_"

Kurogane transformed into Ultima Breaker form, his attacker form, and pulled out his sword, Ultima-Calibur, and said, "Let the Quest begin." Then he attacked the Bat Fragment, slashing at it….

And hitting only air as the Bat Fragment jumped into the air. All of a sudden, Ultima was broadsided by a creature that looked like it came from Peter Benchley's book _White Shark_, about an experiment to create a half-human/half-shark hybrid for amphibious assault. This one, however, looked like it was crossed with a Bull Shark. "What are you," asked Ultima.

"You may call me Sapphire," said the big monster, "For it is the last name you will hear before I rip you apart." With that, Sapphire lunged, using his Bat Fragment to distract Ultima while he slashed with his claws and bit with his teeth.

In a matter of minutes, Ultima was on the ground. He was forced change-out and Kurogane watched as Sapphire tried to bite him for the finished. However, fate had a different destiny in store for him.

All of a sudden, a Topaz-colored spike hit Sapphire and embedded itself in its skin. "Enough, Sapphire," Topaz yelled.

"What are you doing here," called out Sapphire.

"Saving my charge," she replied as she grabbed Kurogane and carried him to his bike. She then threw something into the air, and covered her eyes.

All of a sudden, a brilliant flash of light shone, blinding everyone in the area. Topaz took the opportunity to make a break for the house.

"DAMN THAT TOPAZ," Sapphire shouted, totally enraged at this latest sneak maneuver.

-5 hours later-

Kurogane awoke to find himself bandaged up. He walked to the door, only to find it was the cabin in the woods east of Tamaki City he bought for when he needed to have some alone time. Topaz was in the living room, sucking on a lemon slice. Apparently, Topaz had found the key to the place and brought him with her to both hide and train.

"You're up," said Topaz. "Good. It seems you managed to survive the battle. Now I don't have to bury you in the ground."

Kurogane felt the verbal knife strike deep in his side. "Thanks for helping me out there," he said, grateful to her.

"However," she said, "Let it sink in right now how green you were. You need to become stronger in order to defeat them both. Sapphire has shown you how ruthless he can be. Now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we start your training at dawn."

Kurogane, feeling the depth of her words, nods and goes back to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

-3 days later-

Topaz began the first day by getting him to train his body first. This was done by first making him run 10 kilometers per day. Then she started teaching him multiple styles of martial arts, from Kenpo to Wing Chung. Then she ended the day with making him watch the different Kamen Riders in action. The second day was training in weapons and mind. By the end of the second day, Kurogane could use the Ultima-Calibur with ease outside of his Ultima Breaker form as well as in it. However, the third day was about unlocking the full potential of his rider figures.

"Each Rider uses a specific emotion when transforming," Topaz said as Ultima stood in a relaxed position. "Take Agito for example. Whenever he henshins, he is calm and focused. Now we will try to master Agito first. Try to get Agito Trinity form. After that, try to master Kuuga."

"Understood," said Ultima, as calmly as possible. He then pulled out the Agito Figure and placed it in the Ultima Driver. He then calmed his mind of all things and showed how calm and relaxed he could be.

"_Change Agito confirmed,_" called out the Driver, "_Change Agito_"

All of a sudden, Ultima transformed into Kamen Rider Agito, and pressed both plates on the sides of the driver. All of a sudden, a polearm and a sword handle appeared out of the center of the Ultima Driver. And then his Agito form changed. This was Trinity form, a mix of Ground, Storm, and Flame Forms.

Kurogane then performed a flurry of techniques as Trinity. Then Topaz stood up from where she was watching Ultima, and clapped her hands. "Good," she stated, "You have just taken the first step into the Rider world. Now, Time to practice Kuuga forms."

And for the rest of the week, Kurogane practiced and became stronger as a Rider. First he was learning to harness the emotions, and then he was practicing the techniques of each form.

-Meanwhile-

"Just a bit more, and Dias will have enough of my energy to be partially awakened," said Sapphire as he stood in front of a massive diamond construct. For the past week, he had been collecting fear energy from those who saw him. Then he would deliver the energy to Dias and deliver it. However, he was still angry that his allies could not assist him. Dias requires 4 types of emotional energy to awaken, and only 2 types were now available to him.

-That next day-

Kurogane stepped out of the cabin with his lucky jacket over his shoulder, and Topaz right behind him. He looked leaner, but was tougher than before, due to the rigorous training regime Topaz made him go through. As he started the engine, he went through the teachings that were fresh on his mind. He remembered how to use the emotions of the riders before him as a key to unlock greater power. He then spoke to Topaz, who just got on the bike behind him, "I hope I am ready for this, because, like before, there really is no going back now, is there?"

"Just remember everything I taught you, and you will be fine," Topaz said with a smile on her face.

"I just came up with an alias for you," Kurogane told her. "Does Kan'na Crystal sound good to you?"

She smiled and nodded her approval. They both rode off into toward the coming battle.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was terrorizing a small area of Tamaki City when the police arrived and started shooting at him. "Your weak popguns merely tickle me," he said as the Bat Fragment attacked the cops on scene.

Just then, Sapphire heard the sound of a roaring engine. "Ultima has come," he said to himself, and turned to the Bat. "Oi, Bat," he yelled, "Ultima is coming! Get your sorry bat self ready."

"EEEEE," cried the Bat Fragment and he dropped down to the ground in front of Sapphire.

Kurogane and Topaz arrived on the scene to see the police officers on the ground. This angered Kurogane to no end, and he turned to face Sapphire and the Bat Fragment. "You filth," he said, "For your transgressions, I will make you suffer tenfold. You who have harmed the people of the city will be defeated."

"Then just you try to defeat my Bat first," said Sapphire walking to the side of the street, "Then you can take me on if you have the guts."

Kurogane pulled out the Ultima Driver and the Ultima Aegis Figure. "You better be ready, because I will be coming for you. Topaz, keep an eye on him." With that he placed the Ultima driver on his waist and placed the Ultima Aegis Figure in the Driver. "Henshin," he called out.

"_Henshin Ultima confirmed; Henshin, Ultima Aegis!_"

Kurogane transformed into Kamen Rider Ultima Aegis, pointed a finger to the sky, and said, "Let the quest begin." Then Ultima rushed at the Bat fragment, attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Topaz was watching the fight with extreme interest. She had put a lot of extra time into getting him trained quickly, and it appears that the training was starting to come through.

Ultima decided to try the aerial kick again. As he jumped at the Bat and went into a flying kick, however, the Bat suddenly took flight. "Not cool, Bat."

Ultima had no choice but to try to unleash Kuuga's power in combat. He pulled out the Kuuga Figure and said to himself, "Here's hoping the training actually paid off."

"_Change Kuuga, MASTERY FORM!_"

**BGM Ultraman Ginga no Uta***

Electricity arced around Ultima as he rushed towards the Bat Fragment and punched him. However, instead of immediately changing into Kuuga, he just kept punching the Bat and all of a sudden, his suit started to change. First his right arm, then his left, and then his body all changed into Kuuga's Mighty Form. This was the ancient Warrior emotion he was searching for since training, thus allowing for Mastery of the Figure.

The Bat Fragment took flight, hoping to retreat to fight another day. However, Ultima was not done with him, and went for one of the dead policemen's pistols. As he grabbed it, he cried out the words that Kuuga used to perform form change, "_Chou Henshin_(1)!" All of a sudden, he changed color, turning green and silver. This was the long-range Pegasus Form, Kuuga's Anti-air attack form. The pistol changed too, turning into a crossbow.

Sapphire, surprised, spoke, "He mastered the abilities already?"

Topaz, watching Ultima fight, smiled. Her intense training had finally paid off.

Ultima, in Kuuga Pegasus Form, aimed his crossbow at the Bat as it was in flight, and pulled on the tab on the back of the crossbow, pulling it taut. Then he waited, till the arrow glowed with intense energy. Then and only then did he release and let the arrow hit its mark.

The bat Fragment never knew what hit him until it was too late. He saw the arrow fired pass right through him as he felt the energy he was storing up overload and start to discharge.

Ultimas changed back to Ultima Aegis and turned his back to the Bat Fragment as it exploded in midair. He then turned to Sapphire and said, "Next."

This caused the already enraged Sapphire to fly off the handle and rush at Ultima full force. "I will kill you, Ultima," yelled Sapphire as he charged at Kurogane.

However, Ultima dodged and struck Sapphire with a leadfoot roundhouse to his nose. This only was meant to stun Sapphire, allowing Ultima a little time to change forms and calm his heart and mind. He pulled out the Agito Figure and placed it into the Ultima Driver.

"_Change Agito MASTERY FORM!_"

Just like with Kuuga and his henshin, Ultima assumed the stance Agito used to transform. And for this form, the change was almost instantaneous. He became the calm warrior of man, Kamen Rider Agito. However, before Sapphire could charge him, he activated Trinity Form, pulled out both weapons, and attacked Sapphire with the staff weapon.

Then, Topaz yelled out, "Send him flying, Ultima! And follow him."

Ultima struck Sapphire hard enough to send him into orbit, but saw him fly in a definite arc towards Tamaki Commercial Park. He followed Sapphire on his Runner.

Sapphire landed just as Ultima presumed, right smack in the middle of Tamaki Commercial Park, one of the busiest parts of the town. However, it was late in the day, so the area was darn near vacated. As Ultima arrived, he saw Sapphire trying to attack a young couple, and rushed at Sapphire, changing into Agito Flame Form.

Sapphire turned to face Ultima and stood in a crouch, gathering the energy he had just started to collect. Ultima held the Flame Blade in front of him, and activated its _hissatsu_ (2) form. Its hilt fins spread from 2 to four and the entire weapon started to release an intense heat. He then set his legs in the same stance Agito performed when he was gonna strike down his enemies.

Sapphire snorted and spoke, "You must be destroyed for our master Dias. And who better to deliver the death blow than The Master of Fear himself, me? Now, DIE ULTIMA!" He then started running right at Ultima, who was showing no emotion.

As Sapphire drew closer, Kurogane let his right foot slide a small step forward. When Sapphire was almost right on top of him, Ultima swung his blade in a downward arc that struck Sapphire dead-center in the chest.

"Ungh," cried out Sapphire as he fell to the ground, his body evaporating around him. "To think I, the Master of Fear, was struck down by a greenhorn. Curse you, Ultima. We will meet again. And when that happens, I will be the one standing…" Before he could finish, his body reverted to his inert form, a small statue of a Bull Shark.

-BGM End-

Topaz, who had just arrived, rushed towards the Sapphire statue, and tried to strike it down with her blade chop, when Ultima stopped her. "Enough, Topaz. We are done here."

Topaz, unnerved, asked, "Why did you not deal the shattering blow? You know he will be back when he gathers enough energy."

"It's because we have done enough damage to this area," said Kurogane as he reverted to his human form. "It will take him a lot longer to return than it will take Zircon to do so, anyway. Besides, I am tired and hungry."

All of a sudden, Kurogane went into a deep crouch and pulled out the Ultima-Calibur. He then pointed it right at a young girl, late teens, approximately 16 years old, wearing different colors. "And just where do you think you are going?"

Amethyst appeared in her human guise, and spoke, "Well, well, Mr. Ultima. I see you are doing alright. That is a good thing. My name in this world is Ami Kisaragi, but you know who I really am. I am just gonna take this baka home, where he will sit and wait till he learns his lesson, I hope."

Kurogane felt she meant no harm, and pulled his blade away from Amethyst. "Go, before I change my mind." Amethyst smiled and bowed before leaving the area, the Sapphire Inert Form in tow.

All of a sudden, Kurogane felt cold, even though it was a nice warm day. It was the feeling one gets when a rift between worlds is created. Kurogane looked forward to see a strange wall of grey appear in front of him and Topaz. The Wall swept back, revealing a young man, in his late teens, wearing a black coat, black pants and black shoes, all with magenta highlights.

"No time to explain, Ultima. Your own Quest is about to begin."

-To Be Continued-

**[Instrumental]** Ultima stands on top of a building as he looks down on the rest of the City. He sees a Shard Fragment attacking a group of innocents, and jumps down and fights it.

**[Ugoki-dashite 'ru mirai wo tomerarenai]** The Different figures start to spin around as we see Ultima now fighting a Destron monster. He kicks it into the air, using V3 form to knock it into the air.

**[Sono saki no poshibiritii ore-tachi dake no...]** Now a Mirror Monster shows up and Ultima changes to Ryuki to fight it. Also kicks it into the air.

**[Dare no tame de naku idomu koto, osorenai]** Now a Crisis Monster joins the fight and Ultima changes to Rx to face it. He kicks it into the air, and it doesn't explode.

**[Atsuku, naru, karada, kokoro sore ni, tada, shitagau, honnou]** Ultima steps to the side pulls out his blade and breaker figure, and changes to Ultima breaker. As each of the monsters start falling down, he slashes each of them with Ultima Slash.

**[Tsuyoku, naru, omoi, negai sore ni, tada, hitori, ugoku]** The four Shards are now seen standing in a group with a foreboding shadow standing over them. Ultima starts to rush the Shards as Topaz watches on.

**[Believe yourself Ashita e...]** A sudden flash of light appears in between them as the the Riders before him gather and attack the Shards, Ultima leading the charge.

Kurogane: WHOA! Kamen Rider Decade has just appeared in My town! This is awesome. But wait, isn't that Narutaki following behind hime with a monster? WHY, Narutaki? Well, onto the preview: Decade has appeared to me and told me that the remaining 24 rider figures are in their respective worlds, and it is my job to go find them. However, before I can get started, Narutaki shows up to give me hell in a hand basket. Just WHO IS THIS GUY?

Next Time on Kamen Rider Ultima:

Prelude to the Rider Quest: Part 2

ONORE, NARUTAKI!

Departures

Super Henshin; used by Kuuga to change into his different forms.

Another way to describe the ultimate strike in series of this caliber.

First off, I should explain exactly why I made the villains like the Deboss Army in the first place, with the whole emotions are power thing. The reason for that is that I just needed a peril for the main character, and so far, I have only come up with The emotion theme. Apologies for that little bit of a bump. Another bump was the lack of extended training scenes. However, that was intentional, because there was a training montage there. If you use your imagination, you can see it, along with the montage theme from _South Park_.

Well now, that was fun. Also, sorry about the additional insert song from the new Ultraman series. I wanted to do something for this series that I will not do in GX. Hope you all enjoy this. Now for the rest of the kinks in the story. The reason I got the fights with the Shards out of the way was to set up for the Rider Quest, a 24-episode multiverse-spanning trip where Ultima will have to help each Rider overcome a challenge. So, I need ideas of worlds to go to. If you want to help with this, review; nothing tells us you like the story than reviewing the heck out of the thing. We appreciate it if you take the time to review and tell us what we could do better, and where we need to do something differently.


End file.
